


Breathless

by relttips



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Anyways, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Garrett loves youuuuuu, He's a sweetheart, He's my husband, I don't know what else, I found out I can't write blow jobs, I'm Not Ashamed, Kisses, Light Drinking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Why are there no Hedlund and reader stuffs, it's actually not that bad, it's sad, mentions of anxiety attacks, mentions of self-hate, so back off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Garret "comforting" you after a shitty day</p><p>Don't judge me</p><p>plz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> N/N means nickname
> 
> Just fyi
> 
> I'm in such a mood right now

I walk into my apartment, slamming the door, not caring how loud it was. My boss gave me a whole lot of shit today, my car broke down, and I dropped my phone, needing a new one. On top of that, my anxiety was out of control.

I drop my bag on the table and immediately got to the fridge and pull out a beer. I unscrew the lid and take a small sip of the liquid.

"Garrett?!" I yell, wondering if he was here or not. I hear him yell back and hear his footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey, you're home early. You okay?" He asks. He walked towards me and sees my drink. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. What's this? You usually don't drink a lot at once. "He takes it out of my reach and sets it away from my reach. He captures my hand with his when I try to reach for it again.

"Y/N. Come on sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked, looking in my eyes. I shook my head.

"Is it just one of those days? He asked again. I leaned forward onto his chest, wrapping my arms around him, holding him tight.

"Yeah, guessing that's a yes." He replies while wrapping his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head. "Is it your anxiety, honey?"

I nod, tears starting to form. I let out a sniff, "I fucking hate it, Garrett. I hate that I overthink almost everything, I hate that that I feel emotions so strongly, I hate that I cry about everything. I just hate my fucking brain."

He pulls away and looks at me. "Y/N. You can't blame yourself for something you can't control. you-"

"I should be able to control it! I should be able to toughen up and deal with these things, but I can't! I hate it!" I let the tears fall. My shoulders began to shake. I cover my face with my hands and cry.

"Oh sweetie, it's not your fault. You've been doing so well with everything. You're in between jobs right now, I'm gone a lot. You have so many stressors" He wipes the tears off my face. "Your mascara is streaming' a bit, hon." He says smiling.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you cry, Garrett." I say trying to get rid of the black.

"Come on, N/N." He lifts me up in his arms, I clutch onto his dark shirt tightly. He carries me to our bedroom and sets me down gently on the bed. he goes into our bathroom, I hear the water turn on. He comes back with a warm washcloth and begins to wipe off the tears, sweat, and makeup off my face.

He looks at me with loving eyes and soft smiles.  
Once finished he puts the washcloth in the laundry hamper, then helps me to stand up and walks over to our walk-in closet.

He pulls out on of his hoodies and my favorite t-shirt of his. "Wanna wear em?" He asks. I nod, still looking down.

He sits down on the bed, handing me the nothing. I take off my jacket, and shirt then followed by my jeans.

Garrett wasn't looking at me. Being the gentlemen he is, he's faced away. We've had sex many times, but for some reason we can't seem to look at each other without blushing like teenagers.

This feeling suddenly washes over me. I crave his touch, I need him to look at me. All of me.

I walk in front of him and kneel slightly to kiss him roughly. He takes a deep breath in, surprised at my action. I place a hand on his neck, trying to deepen the kiss, egging him on to take control of the situation.

He does. He places his hands on my stomach, softly rubbing circles into my skin. He leaves the kiss and places more on my collar bones and the top of my breasts. He wraps his arms behind me and takes off my bra. He fumbles with it with shaky hands, throwing it across the room once removed. He attacks my chest, kissing, licking, and softly biting.

I let out a moan and bring his face up to mine and kiss him once again. I feel his hands slip under the waistband of my panties. I feel myself become very wet all at once it seems, just feeling his hands on me.

He looks up at me with lust blown eyes, as he rolls them down my legs, caressing my skin as he goes. He leans forward slightly and takes them off from me and throws them across the room as well.

He stands up, grabbing my ass and sets me on the bed. I can feel his cock, hardening while he slightly grinds into me. He sat up and knelt in front of me.

"Garrett... I need," I reach my shaky hands out to pull at his shirt. He places my hands on his belt, silently asking me to do the honors. He quickly removes his shirt and I look up at him. 

His body was so toned. He was amazing to look at. I press a kiss to his hipbone, I remove his belt and pants, sliding them down his legs, like he did to me. 

He lets out a groan as I take off his boxers and quickly wrap my lips around his hard cock. Licking the tip and going further down. He lets out a strangled moan, that turned into a gasp as I swallow around him. 

"Shit Y/N." He runs a hand through his hair, and looks back, eyes closed, letting out another moan as I wrap my hand around his base and start to move up and down. 

He lets his down and places them both in my hair softly. I could tell what he needed. He needed to pull at my hair, he loves doing that. I pull off quickly with a pop, looking up with big eyes, "You can pull my hair Garrett, it's okay." 

I continue on his cock, taking him as deep as I could, and he lets out a groan pulling at my hair and thrusting slightly in my mouth. 

"Aw fuck, Y/N. Oh my god!" I could tell he was close. He began to thrust in my mouth more, then suddenly stopped. He pulled out and shook his head, slightly breathless, "Not like this." 

He steps out of his jeans as I lay back on the bed, dripping wet. He looks at me and I could see the breath catch in his throat. 

"You're so beautiful, Y/N." He opens my legs, rubbing them as he wraps them around his waist. He positions himself and slowly slides in. 

"So... Goddamn... Beautiful." He says as he thrusts into me. He leans down and kisses my jawline, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up so I was on top, straddling him. 

He reaches down and plays with my clit. I was so fucking close. I reach around his head and press his face into my chest, and he begins to kiss and lick at my nipples again. 

I was edging and I knew he was too, his thrusts becoming more sloppy and uncoordinated. 

"Garret, I'm close!" I whine. 

He looks up and nods, "I know baby, me t-FUCK, me too! Come on Y/N. I'll be right behind ya." 

I come right then and there, him following right after. I felt myself tighten around him as he pushed me back onto the bed and came himself, feeling his warm seed inside me. 

Both breathless, he kisses my neck once more, then my jaw, and then my lips. He pulls out and looks at me smirking. 

"You doing okay, N/N?" He asks. 

I look at him. "Yes, you dick, come here." 

I kiss him once more, he tangles his legs in between mine and rests his head on my chest. 

"Go to sleep, okay?" He says. "You're body needs the rest." 

"Garrett, we aren't even under any blankets." 

He looks up at me. "So? No one will see us." 

I let out a laugh. "Never mind."

**Author's Note:**

> theaidenellis.tumblr.com
> 
> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
